


Wait, he's gay?

by levisboots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff fluff & more fluff, M/M, and lots of gay jokes, ereri, ereri is main ship but there are side ships, highschool!au, jeanmarco, lots of gay, modern!AU, popular!eren, possible angst??, recluse!levi, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisboots/pseuds/levisboots
Summary: Levi Ackerman is recommended by his counsellor to join a LGBT club, seeing as he's gay. There he finds the boisterous Eren Yeager, one of the most admired kids at school. After exchanging a couple glances, and realising who one another are, the same question pops into both of their minds. Wait, he's gay?





	1. Coming Out

Levi sighed.

He held the slightly crinkled flyer in his hand and did a double-check of its contents. Scanning back over the flyer, it read:

** LGBT Youth Club! **

** Unite and connect with other LGBT individuals under 21. **

** Address - xxxxxxxx **

Levi wasn't one for social events, and definitely wasn't one for _ connecting _ or _ uniting _with others. Despite this, he didn't want to go against his counselor's suggestions. It'd just end up in his Mom pleading him to go. So in the end, he would be going either way.

Levi simply shrugged and headed towards the allocated location printed on the flyer.

The location contained in the flyer looked to be a church, causing Levi to do a double-take out of disbelief. Realizing this was the right address, he scoffed at the irony and could only think of how they_ probably should've _ booked a more appropriate location.

As he neared towards the church, looking for an entrance, he only hoped that it was an LGBT youth club. Otherwise, he might've just been walking himself into some crazy conversion therapy program. He truly hoped it wasn't the latter.

Levi spotted the entrance of the church, and as he walked closer his senses concluded it wasn't some crazy conversion therapy.

Loud music was bursting out from the church speakers, giving him an immediate headache. Kids were screaming and yelling so loud, that if someone walking by hadn't known what was happening, they would think someone was getting murdered.

Well, shit. Was simply all Levi could manage to think. This seemed like it was going to be an absolute nightmare for him.

Levi stood at the entrance for a moment, unsure of whether to just walk in or wait to be invited inside. He checked his watch, noticing he was only a few minutes late. He became lost in thought, until what he assumed to be the leader of the group noticed him and flashed him a wide grin.

"Ah, so you must be new! Well, come in.. Or in this instance, should I say _ Come Out _?" Said the leader, cracking up at his joke. 

Levi cringed, mentally facepalming at this way too overly-enthusiastic leader. But not exactly wanting to leave a bad first impression seeing as he'd have to be going here a while, he gave the leader a fake chuckle. _ Which could've easily been detected as a scoff if heard more closely. _

Levi took a few steps towards where the leader was gesturing him to walk, and only then could he make out what and who was inside the church. His attention was immediately captured by the mass amounts of glitter and rainbow flags spread across the church. He cringed, thinking of how long it'd take to vacuum up the mass amounts of glitter, and only a few minutes had passed since the group started.

His thoughts were interrupted as a familiar short-haired boy yelled out, capturing Levi's attention.

"Armin! Look over here!" Eren yelled. As Armin turned towards him, Armin received a fist full of glitter, thrown by Eren.

_ "Eren!!" _Armin cried out as he painfully sighed, wiping his glitter-bombed face whilst Eren just laughed, as though he was having the time of his life. 

Armin was known for being a huge nerd at school, with Eren being the polar opposite, a popular loud mouthed dumbass. but it had been rumored that Eren and Armin were childhood friends, making sense of why they'd hang around each other.

Levi took a step closer to them, and the other members of the group, and as he did as such Eren's attention went towards Levi. Eren scanned Levi up and down and they both made eye contact with each other for a short moment until Eren diverted his attention and kept to teasing Armin.

Levi's thoughts were snapped away from Eren and Armin when the leader started to talk to him, "Sorry for the volume, that's Eren Yeager, he's quite a bit boisterous".

Boisterous_ indeed _ thought Levi. Boisterous enough to be one of the most well-known kids at school. He was in the same grade as Levi, despite Eren being sixteen, a year younger than Levi. It's rumored Eren skipped a grade, thanks to Armin, helping with Eren's popularity as he had friends in both grades.

Levi kept his gaze upon Eren and noticed him giving Levi some quick side glances. Until Eren finally gave Levi another look, causing them to look eye to eye. 

As they stared at each other, Levi just had the re-realization of where he was walking into.

An LGBT youth club. Eren Yeager was at this club. This gay youth club.

_ Wait, he's gay? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, my name is angel!!  
this is actually my first ever fanfic so feel free to leave any sort of criticism, it's greatly appreciated.  
that aside, i hope you enjoy the plot so far!


	2. Mind readers

_Wait_ _he's_ _gay?_  
Became the first thought that came to Eren's mind once he noticed Levi taking a step into the church.

The _Levi_ _Ackerman_. Known infamously for being a major anti-social asshole. What the hell was he doing here? In a social gay club? Socialising is well known for being his least favorite activity, to the extent where there are only two people he's ever been seen hanging around. Hange and Erwin, both of whom are two people with a not so good reputation.

Hange is known for being an absolute science nerd, having freakishly extreme obsessions over biology and human anatomy.  
As for Erwin, Eren heard that students would put post-it notes on Erwin's locker, containing addresses of beauty salons, seemingly for his eyebrows. He almost felt sorry for him, but in all honesty, he thought it was a _little_ funny.

It's well known that Hange, Erwin, and Levi have been friends for quite a long time. Meaning, Levi was _completely_ shit at talking to people, just what did he think he was doing here?

Shuffling shoes interrupted Eren's thoughts as Levi seated himself amongst the group, to the right of Eren. The group had formed a circle, and as Levi had gotten comfortable, almost everyone's eyes were on him. Inspecting him with a load of buzzing questions in their heads.

Eren looked over towards Levi. Levi Ackerman was quite well known for being an absolute clean freak, and it seemed to show through his face and hair. Well-groomed and clean would be two of the best adjectives to describe his appearance. It really looked as though he spent most of his free time in the shower.

Before his thoughts went any further, Eren had become aware of his wandering mind, as well as the fact that he just thought of Levi showering. He prayed to whatever God _or_ _Jesus_ that was out there, that there was no such thing as mind-readers. Because if they really existed, man would he be _screwed_ right now.

To counter his thoughts, Eren filled his mind with math equations, just in case, and turned his focus to Armin who seemed to be still recovering from the aftereffects of the glitter bomb.

"Alright everyone's here, let's get a little social" The leader echoed, putting an accidental emphasis on the small group, and the irony of being inside a not so small church.

Hearing the echos, Levi took a look around, trying not to physically tremble as he took in the surroundings of the church. There were so many paintings of Jesus and crosses everywhere, _way_ too many for it to be comfortable.

A freckled boy seated next to him seemed to notice his discomfort and quickly reassured him.  
"Honestly it's super weird at first, but trust me, you'll get used to it quickly." The boy said, cracking a smile. 

"Oh, my name is Marco by the way, and I'm pretty gay. Well, most of us here are anyways." He said as he extended a friendly hand towards Levi, to which Levi accepted and shook.

"Wow Marco, flirting already? That's definitely a record-breaker." Eren teased.  
Marco shifted uncomfortably towards Eren's comment, and just laughed it off.

As Levi scanned the people sitting in the group, he realized that there was only one more person whose name he was unaware of, so he glanced over towards the girl. She seemed to get a hint and began to introduce herself.

"Hey, I'm Ymir. Man, I was really hoping a cute girl would join. I definitely didn't get what I wished for." She muttered, showing a _tinge_ of annoyance.

"Uh, so Levi, Have you got any questions for us or anyone present in the group?" The leader asked, hoping to change the _slightly_ awkward conversation.

Levi thought for a second, he _definitely_ had a question about the appropriateness of the group location.  
"Why is this group held in a church? I mean shit, aren't we supposed to be sinful or something according to the bible? Won't we spawn satan or something because of our presence? Is God shitting himself right now?"

"Spawning satan is actually a good idea, let's mess around with ouija boards one session. Maybe I can summon myself a lesbian ghost girlfriend, that actually wouldn't be too bad." Ymir said to herself, grinning.

"I'm not exactly sure how great our karma will be if we summon demons inside a church, so maybe let's consider another activity." The leader said, gaining some looks of disappointment amongst the group.  
"But to answer your question, Levi, we don't exactly have the most money nor people to book a hall. This church is quite fine with us using their facility, as long as we make sure to clean up the glitter. Oh, also to take down the flags, wouldn't want to send any oldies to their grave outta shock."

"Those oldies just can't accept the fact Jesus was gay, heard he got a little intimate with his boy John," Marco said, giving a wink.

"Have you seriously googled if Jesus is gay Marco?" Armin asked, already knowing the answer to the question. Marco was _definitely_ the type of person to be up at 3am, googling random questions.

Levi didn't exactly like the group so far. Not necessarily the people, but more so the fact he was intruding on some sort of group where they seemingly all knew each other really well. He was terrible at speaking with someone new, one-on-one, so talking to a whole group of new people was _definitely_ a nightmare.

But little did Levi know, someone in the room had thought up an evil plan, bound to make this experience even more of a nightmare. Eren tried not to grin, knowing that this would _definitely_ piss off Levi.  
Slowly collecting a handful of glitter, mostly which were the remnants of what was thrown at Armin, Eren turned towards Levi with a devious smirk upon his face.

"Hey Levi, don't you think it's pretty gay in here? I mean look at all this glitter and these gay flags hanging around. Speaking of glitter, welcome to the gay club clean freak." Eren provoked as he threw Levi a handful of glitter, right to his soon to be, ungroomed and unclean face.

The moment seemed to go in slow motion, and everyone knew just how fucked Eren was gonna be. And boy, was he definitely going to be fucked, _not_ _in_ _a_ _good_ _way_, with the expression Levi had once he realized what Eren had thrown towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah omg can i just say thank u guys so much!!!!!  
heck i nearly cried when i got 1 kudo, but 22?? what the heck y'all are amazing, ur comments make my day!! :'0
> 
> i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, a quick fyi, there are gonna be more people added to the group later on, some side ships may form ;^)


	3. Is Jesus Gay?

_Fuck_. Was the only word collected in Levi's mind as he saw the approaching glitter.  
Luckily he instinctively closed his eyes just before it hit his face, otherwise, it would've made for an awkward trip to emergency.

As the tiny glittery particles slapped Levi's face, a cold and quiet tension rose amongst the room. Everyone, including the group leader, had their eyes glued to Levi. Some were pre-planning Eren's funeral in their mind, others showed interest in this fight going down.

Levi's reaction seemed delayed, or did he even have a reaction to what happened? seemed to be the question running in everyone's minds, as Levi just sit still whilst sparkling like a disco ball.

Eren's expression seemed to dampen as he realized that Levi's reaction wasn't as he hoped, Levi didn't seem to care, either that or Eren was about to receive a beating he will never forget.

The sound of a heel slamming was the thing to bring back everyone's attention. Surprisingly, that heel wasn't to Eren's face but instead the sound of Levi going to stand up.   
The church was in silence, as everyone just watched Levi brush the glitter from his face and head towards the corner of the church. Before anyone could fully process what Levi's intentions were or what he was doing, he came back from the corner of the church holding a small marble-like bowl.

Silence pursued before a splashing noise turned everyone's attention towards Eren. 

Fuck. Was the only word collected in Eren's mind.  
"Did you just pour holy water onto my pants?" Eren asked, frantically trying to wipe away the wet patch which could look like he pissed himself without the context of the situation.

"Try that glitter shit again and it'll be actual piss on your pants next time from how hard I kick your ass." Said Levi, almost emotionless. He then quietly shuffled back to the corner of the church, placed the marble bowl back, and shuffled back and took his seat.

Contrasting to Levi's cool and calm expression, Eren held an annoyed look as he kept frantically trying to make it look less like he pissed himself, motioning Armin to grab more and more tissues. Levi just sat next to him and quietly dusted the glitter off his face. 

The leader finally interrupted the tension with a nervous voice.  
"Alright alright let's calm down. Please no more further glitter bombing or holy water throwing in here-"

"Wait a minute. Oh my god Eren, you just got baptized!" Shouted Marco.  
"You know how in church they throw water onto people and it's some sort of weird ritual that you're now welcomed into the church? How does it feel Eren?"

"Eren have you got some weird feelings going on? I mean you basically welcomed god into pants.. is Jesus really gay Eren?" Teased Ymir preceding a hearty laugh and smack to Eren's shoulder.

The debate about Eren's supposed baptism ritual and debate on Jesus' sexuality went on amongst the group, and only now did Eren hold regret for trying to turn Levi into a disco ball. Somehow, Levi managed to turn the situation onto Eren and Eren was not at all happy about it.  
Both Levi and Eren knew that Levi had definitely won that round. Frustrated with the outcome, Eren knew that this wouldn't be the only round in this game and Eren would be successful in the end. 

Everyone's long thoughts and debates came short to hearing a knocking at the church door. The leader had sighed in relief and ran towards the door. Everyone had excited looks painted on their faces, except for Levi, who had no idea what was happening.

The strong aroma of cheese and tomato paste was enough for Levi to realize what was happening.  
"Pizza, Pizza, Pizza, Pizza." Everyone demonically chanted as the leader brought several boxes of pizza towards the group.

"Phew! Finally, the pizza is here. This might be a slight surprise for you Levi sorry I forgot to explain. We don't really do too much boring educational stuff here, you have school for that. We're just all about games and food!" Cheesily exclaimed the leader.

Strings of cheese came from the boxes as everyone quietly munched down on their slices of pizza. There even came competitions of how long people's cheese strings were. To the relief of the leader, this had interrupted the talk and discourse around Eren and Levi's fight. Though it didn't cease the tension within both the boys minds. 

"Alright looks like our hour is up guys. There sure was a lot of discussion this time and not so many games so next time let's play some Uno!" Announced the leader, grabbing a few cleaning supplies to attempt to put a dent in the mess that had been created in only an hour.

"Okay but guys- did we or did we not conclude that Jesus is gay," Marco says.

"Big J is already taken by Eren over here Marco sorry." Ymir poked at Marco. 

Realizing that this would bring back the fight again the leader quickly gestured for everyone to take their leave out of the church. 

Everyone started to take their leave, except for Levi who decided that he'd help to clean the mess created, after all, he was responsible for half of it. The leader nodded and gave Levi a smile of appreciation for the help.  
Gradually, but eventually, the church came to look almost brand new, thanks to Levi's cleaning skills.

"Wow you really can clean, thank you Levi for helping me out." The leader had mumbled to which Levi just nodded in response and headed out the church.

Due to the sheer amount of thoughts Levi had in his mind, mostly disbelief about what had just happened, the walk home was quite a quick one.

Upon arriving home and unlocking his door, Levi groaned seeing the mess of glitter that sparkled upon his face as he saw his reflection through the front window.  
Levi was incredibly pissed off by Eren's actions, though he knew that keeping his cool at the time would make Eren seem like the fool, and it did. Eren might just keep the nickname "Jesus' husband" or "Pissboy" for a while.

But now Levi had to deal with the frustration of keeping his cool and not instead beating up Eren to a pulp. Scrubbing at his face, Levi turned the knob and decided that it'd be best to shower the mess off.

But despite this messy situation, Levi decided that he'd be up for some uno next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus it's been so long since i've worked on this?? like 6 months??  
i'm now a year older, reassure me that being 17 isn't too old to write fanfic omg
> 
> i decided i'd continue this and hopefully will update regularly cuz its really comforting to write this!! i hope it's just as comforting for people to read this!!  
thank u for reading <3


End file.
